Геопургология
Геопургология (от греч. ge – Земля и лат. purgo – очищать) – научное направление геоэкологии и экологической геологии об очистке геологической среды от токсичных загрязнений. Термин введён в 1997 г. В.А.Королёвым. Объектом её исследований являются те или иные загрязнённые компоненты геологической среды, а предметом изучения - способы и закономерности их очистки от экологически вредных, токсичных загрязнений. Геопургология находится в стадии своего формирования. Практическая направленность этого направления связана с разработкой и внедрением промышленных технологий очистки и экологического восстановления техногенно-загрязненных территорий Структура геопургологии В соответствии с подлежащими очистке основными вещественными элементами геологической среды, т.е. горными породами (природными и искусственными), почвами, подземными и, связанными с ними, поверхностными водами, выделяются и соответствующие разделы геопургологии, отличающиеся объектами исследований, а именно литопургология, агропургология и гидропургология. Литопургология - раздел, изучающий закономерности и способы очистки различных горных пород (in situ) и искусственных грунтов от экологически вредных загрязнений. Основные задачи литопургологии заключаются в разработке эффективных и рациональных способов очистки горных пород и слагаемых ими массивов от экологически опасных и токсичных химических, биохимических, биологических (обеззараживание) и радиоактивных (дезактивация грунтов) компонентов с целью реабилитации загрязненных территорий для их последующего хозяйственного и экологически безопасного использования. Большинство экологически опасных химических и биохимических компонентов концентрируется в высокодисперсных породах. Поэтому главные задачи исследований литопургологии должны быть направлены в первую очередь на изучение именно этих пород. Радиационным и биохимическим загрязнениям подвержены любые типы пород, поэтому круг изучаемых объектов литопургологии является весьма широким: от скальных до дисперсных пород и слагаемых ими массивов. Агропургология - раздел, изучающий закономерности и способы очистки почв от экологически опасных загрязнений. Главные задачи агропургологии заключаются в разработке способов очистки всевозможных почв от экологически вредных и токсичных химических, биохимических и радиоактивных (дезактивация почв) загрязнений с целью восстановления их плодородия и экологической пригодности для сельского хозяйства. В современных условиях многие из этих задач решаются в рамках агрохимии почв, однако предмет и задачи исследований агрохимии почв гораздо шире, чем агропургологии, имеющей узкую направленность. С другой стороны, агропургология тесно примыкает к рекультивации земель и ландшафтов - техническому и биологическому восстановлению нарушенного почвенного покрова или ландшафта (например, при разработке карьеров и т.п.). Однако, рекультивация обычно предусматривает целый колмплекс восстановительных мероприятий, включая планировку, снятие или завоз почв, озеленение, благоустройство ландшафта и т.п. часто проводимых без работ по очистке почв или ландшафта. В отличие от рекультивации земель именно эти проблемы и должны решаться агропургологией. Гидропургология - раздел изучающий закономерности и способы очистки от экологически опасных загрязнений подземных и связанных с ними поверхностных вод, включая воды морских акваторий. Основные задачи гидропургологии сводятся к разработке надежных и эффективных способов очистки подземных и поверхностных вод от токсичных и экологически вредных химических, биохимических, биологических, радиоактивных и других компонентов с целью обеспечения экологической пригодности вод для их безопасного использования и водопотребления. Особый вклад гидропургология должна внести в решение проблемы очистки поверхностных вод морских акваторий от нефтяных загрязнений, образующихся в результате аварий нефтяных танкеров. Гидропургология тесно примыкает к работам и исследованиям по водоочистке и водопотреблению. Однако, последние обычно проводятся на всевозможных технических объектах водопотребления (системах водозаборов, водопроводов и т.п.) или сброса сточных вод (канализации, очистных сооружениях и т.п.). В отличие от них гидропургология разрабатывает вопросы очистки вод in situ, непосредственно в водоносных горизонтах подземных вод или в поверхностных водоемах. Это более сложная проблема, поскольку управлять водоносными горизонтами в массивах пород гораздо труднее, чем в системах водопотребления. Литература * ''Королёв В.А''. Очистка грунтов от загрязнений. - М., МАИК Наука/ Интерпериодика, 2001, 365 с. * ''Королёв В.А''. О задачах экологической реабилитации урбанизированных территорий. - Инж.-геологические проблемы урбанизированных территорий / В кн.: Мат-лы Межд. симпозиума IAEG. - Екатеринбург, АВА-Пресс, в 2 т., 2001. С.507-513. * ''Королёв В.А''. Электрохимическая очистка загрязненных грунтов. - Геоэкология, 2003, № 3, с. 226-236. * ''Королёв В.А''., Ситар К.А. Рекультивация нефтезагрязненных земель. - Экологический вестник научных центров черноморского экономического сотрудничества (ЧЕС), 2004, № 2, с. 69-76. * ''Королёв В.А''., Самулина Н.В. Электрохимическая очистка глинистых грунтов от фенола. / Тр. Межд. научн. конф. Сергеевские чтения, вып.6. – М., ГЕОС, 2004, с.264-267. * ''Королёв В.А''., Ситар К.А. Методы очистки глинистых грунтов от нефтяных загрязнений / Тр. Межд. научн. конф. Сергеевские чтения, вып.6. – М., ГЕОС, 2004, с.267-270. * ''Королёв В.А''. Электрохимическая очистка грунтов от экотоксикантов: итоги и перспективы. – Вестник МГУ, сер.4. Геология, 2008, №1, с.13-20. * ''Королёв В.А''., Филимонов С.Д. Электрокинетическая очистка грунтов от загрязнений на застраиваемых территориях: опыт Нидерландов. - Инженерная геология, 2008, № 2, с. 28-33. * Korolev V.A. Laws of the electrochemical soils remediation from petroleum pollution. - EREM 2001, 3rd Symposium and Status Report on Electrokinetic Remediation (Karlsruhe, April 18-20, 2001) / Herausgeber: C.Czurda, H.Hotzl etc. - Schr. Angew. Geol. Karlsruhe, 2001, pp. 19(1 - 12). * Korolev V.A., Babakina O.A. Research factors of electrochemical remediation clay soils from the nitrates. - EREM 2001, 3rd Symposium and Status Report on Elecrokinetic Remediation (Karlsruhe, April 18-20, 2001) / Herausgeber: C.Czurda, H.Hotzl etc. - Schr. Angew. Geol. Karlsruhe, 2001, pp. 40(1 - 8). * Korolev V.A., Babakina O.A., Lazareva E.V. Electrochemical remediation of the phenol contaminated clay soils. - EREM 2001, 3rd Symposium and Status Report on Electrokinetic Remediation (Karlsruhe, April 18-20, 2001) / Herausgeber: C.Czurda, H.Hotzl etc. - Schr. Angew. Geol. Karlsruhe, 2001, pp. 20(1 - 8). * Korolev V.A., Babakina O.A., Mitojan R.A. Electrochemical remediation of copper contaminated clay soils. - EREM 2001, 3rd Symposium and Status Report on Electrokinetic Remediation (Karlsruhe, April 18-20, 2001) / Herausgeber: C.Czurda, H.Hotzl etc. - Schr. Angew. Geol. Karlsruhe, 2001, pp. 11(1 - 11). * Yanko-Hombach V., Korolev V. New Model of Contractual Research in Winnipeg: Soil Electroremediation. - Western Environment Business, vol. 3, Issue 2, Spring 2002, pp.26-27. * Korolev V.A., Romanyukha O.V., Abyzova A.M. Electrokinetic remediation of oil-contaminated soils. - Journal of Environmental Science and Health, Part A. Toxic/ Hazardous Substances & Environmental Engineering. 2008, 43: 876-880. * Korolev V.A. Electrokinetic Removal of Radionuclides. // Chapter 5 in the Monograph: «Electrochemical Remediation Technologies for Polluted Soils, Sediments and Groundwater» / Edited by K.Reddy and C.Cameselle. –John Wiley & Sons, Inc., USA, 2009, pp. 127-140. Категория:Геоэкология Категория:Охрана окружающей среды Категория:Загрязнение